


Destination Moon

by MinerL2020



Series: SquarePants and Friendship [8]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Funny, Mistaken Identity, Moon, Oblivious, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinerL2020/pseuds/MinerL2020
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle creates a rocket, Spongebob convinces her to let him come along. But when Pinkie Pie appears, she and Spongebob launch the rocket, only to end up back home. While Twilight is on the moon searching for them, the two believe moon men have taken the forms of their friends, and begin to capture the 'aliens'.
Series: SquarePants and Friendship [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029624





	Destination Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 'Sandy's Rocket'. I own nothing.

Spongeob ran up to Twilight’s castle.

“Hey Twilight,” he called. “Hey Twilight. Hey Twilight!” He knocked on the door, and waited. Then a whirring noise came from his left. He turned, and looked surprised. Understandable, because next to the castle, an iris door in the ground was opening, and out came an antenna, and then what looked like a giant tube with fins on the bottom.

 _“Wow!”_ Spongebob said.

When the tube finished rising, a familiar lavender face peeked out one of the top windows.

“Hi there, Spongebob!” Twilight Sparkle called. “How do you like it?”

“What is it?” Spongebob called.

“It’s a rocket ship, silly!” Twilight responded. “I’ll meet you downstairs and show you around.” She lowered the hatch to create stairs, before flying down a shaft, and arriving at one of the lower levels, just as Spongebob entered.

“Wow!” the amazed sponge said. “What are you gonna do with it?”

“I’m going to the moon!” Twilight said, gesturing to a poster on the wall. She paused, before correcting herself. “Well, _your_ world’s moon. I’m not sure it’s possible to travel to the moon in my world.”

“The moon! Can I go?”

“No way, Spongebob!” Twilight said, causing him to droop. “Especially after your little mishap with Sandy’s whirlybird.” She looked out the window, where there were several graves. “I don’t think you have the self control necessary.”

“But you’re the pony who buried her books,” Spongebob pointed out.

At that, Twilight looked sheepish, and blushed. “Okay, point taken. Even so, there isn’t enough room for you. Sandy helped me design this rocket, but she had to go to Texas, and so we wrote the blueprints for a one person rocket.”

“But I don’t take up that much space!” Spongebob said. He pressed on his head, squishing himself into a little square. “See?” he asked, before he shook, and turned to normal size. He ran off, and climbed into a drawer. “I can fit in here!” He closed the drawer. “Mmm, cozy.”

Twilight rolled her eyes. “I need that drawer.”

Spongebob opened the drawer. “Well, how ‘bout…” he jumped into a test tube. “This?” He jumped into an Erlenmeyer flask. “Or this?” He jumped into one more flask. “Or this?” he asked, before going down the flask’s drain.

“Spongebob, this isn’t for fun.” Twilight gestured to a clipboard in her magic that had several equations on it. “See this? This is science. I don’t have time for fun and games, and I don’t have time for stowaways.”

“Fine!” Spongebob said, standing near a door of bars connected to a chamber, before stating in a deep voice, “Put me in the brig!” He closed the door, putting himself in the camber. “I don’t mind!”

“That’s the air vent, Spongebob,” Twilight said, before pressing a button, launching Spongebob out. “I need that too.”

“Oh, please, can I go?” Spongebob pleaded. “Can I? Can I? Huh? Please?”

Spongebob’s expression caused Twilight to pause, and give it some thought. She had to admit, the trip was probably going to be boring, and Spongebob was a lot of fun to be around. Besides, she had need for extra help, especially since Spike was out of town for the day. She knew Spongebob was more than capable of working hard.

“All right, fine,” she agreed. “You can ride in the cargo hold if you just-”

“Yeah!” Spongebob cheered, jumping up, before beginning to run around the rocket on the walls. “Going to the moon! Moon ride! Moon ride! Moon ride!”

Twilight grabbed him with her magic, and pulled him over. “But this time, just don’t touch anything, okay?”

* * *

A little later, Twilight was pumping a gun outside. Spongebob walked up.

“Wow, look at that pop gun,” he said. “Are we gonna go hunt aliens on the moon?”

“Hush, Spongebob,” Twilight said. She fired, and three rocks nearby ended up covered in nets. “This launches magic-proof nets for harvesting moon rocks in a way that they won’t be contaminated by my magic.”

“Well, when you’re done playing with rocks, you could use that for some serious alien hunting.”

“Aliens? Spongebob, did you throw your brains out?” Twilight asked, annoyed. “Sandy’s been to the moon. So have several of the humans in your world. There are _no_ aliens.”

“Twilight, Twilight, Twilight,” Spongebob said, shaking his head. “How could you be so naive?”

Twilight raised an eyebrow. That was rich coming from Spongebob.

“There’s evidence all around us,” Spongebob continued. “How do you explain Atlantis, cow licks, 99 cent stores?” He walked around in a circle, inadvertently carving one in the dirt. “And how about those intricate, mysterious circles that pop up in fields overnight?” He saw the circle he had made. _“Ah!_ There’s one now!”

“Spongebob, you don’t know the first thing about outer space,” Twilight said. “Have you even _read_ those books in your library? Now go home, and get some sleep. Be here tomorrow, when Celestia raises the sun, and leave your crazy alien notions behind.”

* * *

Later that night, at Spongebob’s pineapple, the sponge was laying in bed snoring. But he opened his eyes, and looked at his clock. He lay down, and started snoring again. Then his eyes popped out, as he stared at the clock. He closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep, but he couldn’t do it, and he grabbed his alarm and shook it. “Oh, _hurry up!”_ He grabbed a couple of clothespins. “These oughta do the trick.” He put them on his eyelids, and lay back down.

“Hiya, Spongebob!” a familiar voice said, causing the clothespins to fly off Spongebob’s lids as he opened his eyes. He glanced over to see Pinkie Pie peeking through his window.

“What is it, Pinkie?” he asked. “Can’t you see I’m sleeping here?”

Pinkie looked embarrassed. “Well, I know you’re gonna go to your world’s moon with Twilight tomorrow, so I just wanted to bring you something.”

“Is it a present?” Spongebob asked.

“No,” Pinkie admitted. “Uh, Spongebob, did Sandy and Twilight make that rocket alien-proof?”

“There are no aliens, Pinkie,” Spongebob said, annoyed, before rolling on his side. “Just ask Twilight.”

“Oh,” Pinkie said. “Then I guess you won't need this alien repellent for your trip!” She pulled out a spray can.

“Alien repellent?” Spongebob asked. “Let me see that.” He grabbed the can, and read, “‘New Alien-Out Window Protectant. Does not stop burglars’. Well I guess you’re right, Pinkie. We’d better go spray those windows.”

* * *

At the rocket, Pinkie was staring in amazement.

“Look at how big it is, Spongebob!” she said.

“It’s pretty impressive, alright,” Spongebob agreed.

“Come on!” Pinkie said, and they both headed for the rocket.

“We’re just here to spray the windows, Pinkie!” Spongebob said.

Pinkie stood before the door. “Wow!” she said. “How do you think we get inside?” She noticed a lever that said ‘open’ next to her, and reached for it.

“We don’t!” answered Spongebob. “We’re just spraying the-!” Pinkie pulled the lever, causing the door to land on the sponge, creating a hole where his head poked out. “-windows,” he finished.

“I opened it, Spongebob!” she said. “Come on!” She ran inside, while Spongebob looked miffed.

* * *

A little later, they both opened a door to the inner rooms of the rocket, where they saw several machines.

“Holy Sci-Fi, Spongebob!” Pinkie said. “This must be the control room.”

“Yeah,” Spongebob agreed. “Just don’t touch anything.” Too late. Pinkie had already ran over to a console and started playing with the controls.

“Look, I’m winning!” Pinkie said.

Spongebob quickly went over. “Pinkie, cut that out!” Spongebob scolded. He tapped her on the back. “Pinkie, come on!” he told the mesmerized pony. “We can’t hang around in here. This is Twilight’s big rocket, not some kind of fun…” Then he noticed one of the screens, which made him seem tall and thin. “House?”

“Woo-hoo! Winner!” Pinkie cheered. “Yeah! High score!”

Spongebob sat down next to her. “Hey, Pinkie, what game was that anyway?”

“I don’t know!” Pinkie responded. “But let’s see what this does!” She reached for a lever above their heads.

“Pinkie, I don’t think we should-”

Pinkie pulled the lever, and they were launched out the top of the rocket. “Rockets are fun!” she said. The two fell back into the rocket, and into their seats. “Let’s do that again!” Pinkie said, walking to an array of buttons.

“No more!” Spongebob said, popping up next to her, but Pinkie pressed a button, causing the room to shake. When it stopped, both had goofy smiles on their faces. “Okay, one more,” Spongebob said. Pinkie pressed the button again, and the room shook once more. “Okay, that’s enough, let’s go.” Spongebob turned to leave.

“Wait!” Pinkie said. “I think this one starts it!” She reached for it.

Spongebob grabbed her hoof. “Stop, Pinkie, what are you doing?” he asked. _“I’m_ the space traveller here.” He pointed at himself. “And I happen to know that that particular button is right over _here.”_ He pointed at a large green button… and accidentally pushed it. An alarm went off, and Spongebob’s eyes went wide.

“You started the rocket!” Pinkie said, excitedly.

Smoke poured through the window of Twilight’s room. She woke up in surprise, before her expression turned annoyed. _“Oh, Spongebob,”_ she muttered.

The rocket took off, and Spongebob and Pinkie flew backwards, screaming. They clung to each other. “Hang on, buddy!” Pinkie said. Just before they hit the ground, the rocket broke through the portal, next to the island, and they stopped falling. They let go of each other. “Hey, we stopped falling!” Pinkie said.

Spongebob peered out the window. “Look! We’re in space now!” he noted. _“Whee!”_ he cheered, as he did a zero-g backflip.

Pinkie started flailing around. “Help!” she said. “Somebody get me down, or up, or something!”

Spongebob laughed. But the two were too busy with their new surroundings to notice the rocket going around the moon.

“Hey Spongebob, watch this!” Pinkie said, and she fired a tube of toothpaste into a floating patch of peanut butter.

“Hey! You got your toothpaste in my peanut butter!” They both laughed. But they didn’t notice the rocket begin returning to Earth. “Pinkie, I can do this!” Spongebob said, holding a giant weight with one finger, and walking around in a circle.

Then the rocket entered the water portal again, and the weight fell, crushing Spongebob’s hand.

“Hey, who turned the heavy back on?” Pinkie asked.

“We must be landing,” Spongebob said.

“All right!” Pinkie said. The two ran off as Spongebob pulled his hand out from under the weight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight, wearing a spacesuit and a jetpack, was heading to the moon.

“Sometimes that Spongebob can be so dense,” she grumbled. “Honestly, I don’t know how he manages to memorize that patty recipe.”

She broke through the water, and a few hours later, made it to the moon.

* * *

As Twilight was reaching the moon, Spongebob and Patrick were opening the bottom hatch of the rocket, and looking around outside, wearing their own spacesuits, oblivious to the fact they were still home, and next to Squidward’s house.

“Wow, it sure looks a lot like home,” Pinkie said. Then she noticed Gary cleaning himself next to Squidward’s tiki head. “Hey look, it’s Gary! Come here Gary, Gary!” Pinkie called, getting the snail’s attention.

“Wait, don’t go near it, Pinkie!” Spongebob said. “Can’t you see this is all a trick? The aliens are projecting our memories onto the environment.” He pulled Pinkie close and whispered, “They’re trying to confuse us, Pinkie.”

“So you mean to say they’ve taken what we thought we think and make us think we thought our thoughts we’ve been thinking our thoughts we think we thought?! I think?"

“Okay, but I’m not going to fall for it!” Spongebob launched a net and captured the poor snail, causing him to let out a confused meow. “Yeah!” Spongebob cheered.

“You got him, Spongebob!” Pinkie agreed. “Won’t Twilight be proud.”

Spongebob startled. “Twilight! I forgot all about her. Aw, she’s gonna hate us for stealing her rocket.” He perked right back up. “But won’t she feel silly when I bring her back a real live alien? Aw, she’ll be so excited!” He went over to Gary and grabbed his poor pet. “Come on, Pinkie! The more the merrier!” Pinkie trotted over as Spongebob tossed Gary into the ship. A dinging noise came as a number on the side rose from ‘00’ to ‘01’.

“Alien hunting! Alien hunting!” Pinkie cheered.

“Shh, quiet, Pinkie, don’t let them know we’re onto them,” Spongebob whispered. Raising his voice, he said; “Uh, yeah, alien hunting. I saw that on TV, too. Gee, Pinkie, let’s drop in on our old pal Squidward and see what he’s up to!” He winked at Pinkie, before whispering, “Make sure your gun is pumped.” Pinkie complied as Spongebob opened Squidward’s door and walked in. She looked around suspiciously, before following the sponge into the tiki head, tiptoeing as she entered.

The two went up the elevator and into Squidward’s room, where the octopus was fast asleep.

“Look at it, Pinkie,” Spongebob said. “It’s disgusting.”

Squidward’s tentacles went up into the air. Spongebob and Pinkie took a step back, shivering, worried he was going to wake up. Squidward just put his tentacles back down, mumbling, “Grandma.”

Sponge and pony looked at each other, shrugged, and snuck up to the bed. “It's even uglier up close,” Spongebob said. “Let’s begin the analysis.” Spongebob pulled off the covers, revealing Squidward was wearing a floral nightgown.

“Wait! What's _that?”_ Pinkie asked, pointing to a hot water bottle under Squidward. Spongebob pulled it out from under the sleeping cephalopod. Pinkie’s hooves went to her helmet. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“Pinkie, do you know what this thing is?” Spongebob asked.

“Stinky?” Pinkie guessed.

“No! It’s an egg sac!” Spongebob set it on top of his hands. “Let’s look at the embryo."

Pinkie pulled out a flashlight, and put its light under the bottle, revealing silhouettes of Spongebob’s hands. _“Twins!”_ they said.

Then Squidward rolled over, his tentacle landing on Pinkie’s helmet. Her eyes traveled upward, and saw the appendage stuck to her helmet. “I know we shouldn’t panic, but, _get this thing off me!”_ she said.

Spongebob pulled, and got the tentacle off, only to fall backwards, and get Squidward’s feet tentacles on his helmet. He pulled them off and gripped them, while Pinkie pulled the tentacle that had been stuck on her helmet. But this caused Squidward to wake up, and he was in for a sight when he saw Spongebob and Pinkie wrestling with his limbs. “Pinkie and Spongebob? Get out of my bedroom!” He yanked his appendages away. “And gimme back my tentacles!”

“It’s awake!” Pinkie said.

Spongebob pulled out his net gun. “Let’s capture the little phony!”

Squidward screamed. “Get away from me!” he yelped, and ran off, causing Spongebob to net the pillow instead.

 _“Woogie, woogie woogie woogie woogie!”_ Spongebob let out, and ran after Squidward. Pinkie jumped after him, letting out a war cry.

Outside, Squidward’s house was jumping and shaking around, with popping noises coming from within. Mr. Krabs, walking his pet worm nearby, noticed, and stopped. Spongebob and Pinkie came out carrying the captured Squidward.

“Ahoy there, kids!” Mr. Krabs called. “Up a bit late to be playing pirate, aren’t ye?” He laughed, but that laughter ended when Spongbob and Pinkie pointed their guns at him. Putting his claws in the air, he said, “W-wait! Don’t shoot! Okay, okay, shoot me, but don’t take me money!”

“We don’t want your money, moon man!” Spongebob said, and he and Pinkie fired.

Opening the hatch of the rocket, they tossed Mr. Krabs in, and then threw in Squidward.

“Look at them squirming around in there!” Spongebob said.

“Eeew, gross,” Pinkie said.

“Well, plenty more where those came from.” They closed the hatch.

* * *

At Mrs. Puff’s boating school, they were sneaking up to the door.

“Shh!” Spongebob said to Pinkie, and they went into the building.

Mrs. Puff, who was at her desk, looking up when she heard them. “Spongebob, what are you doing here so late?” Her only response was to be caught in a net. “Whatever this is…” she began before inflating, and finishing in a deep voice, _“It’s going on your permanent record!”_

* * *

At Rainbow Dash’s cloud house, the pegasus peered outside, before flying to the ground.

“Weird,” she said. “I could have sworn I heard-” Then she got caught in a net. Pinkie walked up to her and grabbed the pegasus. “Pinkie, if this is a prank I swear!” The party pony ignored the cyan speedster.

* * *

At Carousel Boutique, Spongebob walked into Rarity’s room. Rarity woke up, and lifted her blindfolds, just as the net hit her.

 _“Honestly!”_ the fashionista said. “What does it take for a girl to get her beauty sleep in this town?”

* * *

The two walked past Patrick’s rock.

“Should we check in there?” Pinkie asked.

“Nah,” Spongebob said. “What kind of advanced alien would hide under a rock?”

* * *

Flats the Flounder opened his medicine cabinet to reveal Spongebob, who promptly caught him.

* * *

A female fish was walking down the street, and was caught by Pinkie.

* * *

Gabby the Griffon opened a mailbox, and Spongebob’s hand shot out, firing a net onto her.

* * *

Now everyone in the Bikini Bottom-Ponyville area had been captured by the oblivious friends. Pinkie was struggling to load all of the captured in the rocket. “Spongebob, I think we might have to make a second trip,” she noted.

“There’s no time for that!” Spongebob said. “Just push harder.”

“Spongebob, what are you doing?” demanded a familiar voice. They turned to see Twilight in her space suit flying down, and landing in front of them. “I can’t turn my back on you for two seconds without you causing a whole mess of trouble. And... _Et tu_ , Pinkie? I’d expect something like this from Patrick. Look at you, bagging up all your friends and neighbors like they were just some cheap luggage. You turned this science experiment into a disaster. You two ought to be ashamed of-” she was cut off by Spongebob and Pinkie capturing her.

Spongebob and Pinkie carried her to the ship.

“Nice try, ‘Twilight’,” Spongebob said.

“Or should we say, Miss Alien Hooves,” Pinkie giggled.

 _“Aliens?”_ Twilight asked. “Is that what this is about?” Spongebob and Pinkie tossed her in the ship. “This isn’t the moon!” Twilight said, irritated. “We’re still at ho-” The two slammed the door.

“It just goes to ya; you can’t trust anyone!” Spongebob and Pinkie realized what he had just said, and glared at each other, before running off, grabbing their guns, and running back. They started pumping their weapons. “So you were an alien all the time and you didn’t even tell me!” Spongebob said.

 _“Me?”_ Pinkie asked. “You used me to try and escape the nets!”

“Yeah?” Spongebob asked. “Well, I got you now.”

“Oh, but it’s not you that’s got me it’s-” Spongebob closed his eyes, as a pop sound came…

And Pinkie launched the net onto herself. “Me that’s got me.” She screamed. “Oh no! Help! I’m an alien!”

* * *

Spongebob launched the rocket.

“Boy, I can’t wait to see the look on Twilight’s face!” he said, as the ship breached water. A few hours later, he landed on the moon. “Twilight! I’m back!” He looked out the window, onto the lunar surface. “Wow, home sure looks different.” That’s when he noticed the Earth. “Uh-oh…”

 _“Spongebob!”_ everyone captured called. “We ‘aliens’ would like a word with you!”

Spongebob quickly ran over to the cargo hold, and freed the captured. He went up to Twilight, shame faced. “I’m sorry, Twilight,” he said. “I got carried away in the adventure. I really thought you were aliens. Some space expert I am.”

Twilight just sighed. “I’ve caused quite a few bad situations because I didn’t think things through. So I’ll let you off on this.” She walked over to the cockpit and studied it. “Hmm, looks like we have more than enough fuel for several trips.” She pressed the buttons, and the rocket took off, heading home.

“Great!” Spongebob said. “So where are we going next? Mercury? Mars? Jupiter? Venus?”

Twilight frowned. “Spongebob, I know _exactly_ where _you’re_ going.” She lifted a net gun, and fired, ensnaring the sponge, and she threw him into the cargo hold.

“Oh-no!” Pinkie said. “Spongebob is an alien!" Twilight turned and glared at Pinkie, who flinched. “I, um, think I’m gonna sit quietly over there for the rest of the trip,” she said nervously, before making her way to a seat at the side.

Twilight turned back to the front, and sighed. It was going to be a long trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I really have to start having Sandy appear. Can you spot the reference in this story?


End file.
